


【焉之/之焉】Summer Lover（完结）

by cutestrabbit



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M, 之焉 - Freeform, 焉之 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutestrabbit/pseuds/cutestrabbit
Summary: 富家少爷 X 脱衣舞男





	【焉之/之焉】Summer Lover（完结）

*预警先行：互攻，黑设，OOC，含pay for sex情节，含主角与其他角色暗示 

第一次见他，是在Las Vegas的Wynn酒店套房里。

焉栩嘉那群预科班的富二代狐朋狗友，假借着给他庆祝拿到Dream school offer的名义，谋划出一场提前了快4个月的成人礼，迷惑至极。

活动名头并不重要，行声色犬马之实才是重点。焉栩嘉被众人簇拥着，吹灭了裸体大胸女郎造型蛋糕的蜡烛，又被任豪一把按坐在正中央的沙发上，让他等着“惊喜”降临。

怕不是“惊吓”才好，焉栩嘉内心腹诽。

任豪是早他们几届的预科学长，在纽约学商科，金融知识不知学了多少，向华尔街精英看齐的吃喝嫖赌本领倒一个没拉下。在几个小朋友苦思冥想要搞个成人活动，又没主意时，提供了这个好点子。

站在门口的何洛洛啪的按灭了客厅顶灯，只留下氛围灯带烘托气氛，被委任DJ的周震南放起了不合品味的夜店音乐，几个戴着兔耳，蹬着细高跟，腿上裹着黑色网袜的脱衣女郎鱼贯而入。

焉栩嘉总算是搞明白了今天的主题。

酒肉朋友倒也贴心，给他黑白黄三色皮肤配了个齐全，生怕焉栩嘉挑不出合口味的。待得所有的姑娘们，在他眼前从茶几、地毯、沙发，摸爬滚打跳了个遍，周震南在DJ台旁烘着气氛都假嗨累了，焉栩嘉还是一脸呆样像块木头。让伸腿就伸腿，让抬手就抬手，互动起来像台银行柜面办业务的机器人。

掌着局面的老大哥任豪，尴尬的扶额挥挥手，驱散了忙活半天无功而返的兔女郎们，又摸出手机一顿猛摁。

不肖多时，门铃响了。

焉栩嘉第一次见到了他。

DJ台上的周震南忙不迭的推高了音乐，站在门口的男孩愣了一秒，像是没想到一开门就要营业，他挠了挠后脑的短发，羞涩的笑了一下，立马专业素养上身，踏着鼓点一个侧身转进了门。男孩的腰胯软的像条水蛇，跟着音乐扭到了焉栩嘉跟前，潇洒的一甩头，给了他一个弹舌加wink。

容不得焉栩嘉反应， 男孩围着他的沙发开始了表演。他穿着类似飞行员的制服，头发剃的短短的，下身裹着的紧身裤，趁出了两腿间的傲人尺寸。

按着平日里焉栩嘉的吐槽劲儿，他估计会回头跟任豪比个“塞了袜子”的口型，但当男孩背转过身，随着音乐的重拍对着他摇起了屁股时，焉栩嘉只顾得上咽下不断分泌的口水，以免自己像个愣头青一样被呛的咳嗽。

进展到了精彩的脱衣环节，焉大少爷脸上实在挂不住端庄了，捂着脸举起另一只手作投降状。这下看热闹的那群反倒更起劲，跟着起哄推着焉栩嘉伸手去摸。

跳舞的男孩大大方方的抓住他的手，往自己散开的白衬衫里送，他的外套已经扔在了一边，领带绕在手腕上变成了舞蹈的道具，衬衣解了全部的扣子，只留一截尾摆塞在裤子里，半只肩膀钻出衣服，显出些欲盖弥彰的态势。

焉栩嘉的手指尖刚一碰到那精轫的腰，男孩就迈开长腿跨到了他身上，虽说人家是腾空扎着马步，焉栩嘉还是被吓得一激灵，猛的抽回手举过头顶，作双手投降状。男孩也不气馁，甚至还俏皮的眨了眨眼，绕过那条僵硬的手臂，一把撑在沙发靠背，伏到他身上做起了wave。

焉少爷彻底宕机了，脸唰的绯红，蹬着圆眼睛大气都不敢出一口，心脏砰砰砰狂跳，声音大的把背景音的鼓点都衬成了反拍。看似紧贴的两具身体，实则保持了相当的安全距离，除了前面被起哄摸了手，其实舞男根本都没碰他一下。

等到男孩贴着焉栩嘉的身体，合着音乐开始一路下滑，英俊的眉眼隔了两公分的距离，滑过他的脖子、胸口、小腹后，焉栩嘉就知道完了。男孩抬着眼看他，眼角的两颗泪痣像是会蛊人，焉栩嘉张了张嘴想要喊停，但喉咙里滚了半天愣是没发出半点声响，紧接着他觉得脑袋嗡的炸了，那人的下巴磕到了他勃起的性器上。

这一下，满屋子都沸腾了，交友不慎的焉少爷，支起帐篷的下身被哄闹着围观了一遍。要知道这时候，脱衣舞表演才进展了三分之一，人家连裤子都还没解，焉栩嘉就被生理反应逼着当众出了柜。

表演是不用继续下去了，舞男完成了验货使命，又在任豪那里额外得了几张绿钞小费，开心的给了焉栩嘉一个飞吻，顺手把张名片塞他裤兜里，挥挥衣袖扬长而去，留下焉栩嘉接受众人对他性取向的严加拷问。

终于把幸灾乐祸的吃瓜群众赶回各自房间，焉少爷气喘吁吁的坐回那张沙发。只是经过了前面那一遭，在他眼里，沙发已经不再只是沙发，变成了旖旎幻景里的一部分。他自暴自弃地揉搓着下体，一闭眼睛就是舞男嘴角笑起来的弧度，和软的没骨头似的腰，蒙太奇式的在他脑子里乱蹦。

打完一发手枪躺回床上，焉栩嘉翻来覆去还是能在半梦半醒间看到那双多情的眼睛，两颗眼下的泪痣，像镶了碎钻一样，眨一眼就闪两下。他燥的睡不着，从床上蹦起来刨地上一堆脏衣服，翻了半天，终于从长裤兜里挖出了那张名片。

好家伙，名片上非但没有手机号码，连他的名字都没有，只有一个酒吧的名称和地址信息印在上头，差不多也就是拉斯维加斯大道旁的小马路上，声色场所揽客时发的那种小广告。焉栩嘉有些气恼，大家都是中国人好歹应该加个微信啊，给个这种名片算什么意思。

按焉少爷的脾性，这种东西就该捏成一团冲到马桶里，但这回他从左手塞到右手，右手递回左手，愣是没舍得。不仅不舍得，还凑近闻了闻，纸上的香水味和男孩身上一样，也算有心。怪只能怪自己紧张到忘了亲自派小费，怕是让人误会了自己想白嫖。

阔少焉栩嘉，懊恼地把头埋进被子里在床上滚了两圈，决定怎么着也得给自己挽回点形象。

第二次见他，不过隔了20个小时。

焉栩嘉提前去银行取了一叠现钞，准备好好一雪前耻。他顺着门牌号摸到那家店，规模不小、安保正规，还算符合能进去一坐的标准。到的时间不早不晚，门口壮硕的黑人保安拦住查ID时，夹在手里的200刀一塞就能畅通无阻，让大少爷不费吹灰之力地冷着一张俊脸，大摇大摆走进了未成年不得入内的场所。

Waiter还想给这位年轻阔绰的中国客人，引个表演舞台边的好位置，焉栩嘉游移着眼睛往那瞟了一眼就退缩了。他笑的一脸尴尬，摆摆手挑了个角落的沙发安置自己，藏到灯光照不进的黑暗中才松了口气。

台边的黄金席位，对生平第二次看脱衣舞的焉栩嘉来说，未免还是刺激过头。一条条蜜色的健壮大腿在眼前晃悠，往上就是丁字裤包着的一坨坨硕大的下体，和包不住的颗颗翘臀。真坐到那儿去，他怕是每隔两分钟要摸摸鼻子，检查自己有没有因为气血攻心，毛细血管爆裂流出鼻血来。

开了瓶贵价酒，焉栩嘉给自己猛灌了两杯，才借着点微醺不再坐如针毡。台上尺度颇大的节目把他看的一愣愣，各色皮肤的男孩们面貌各异身形优越，但却走马观花似得没留下半点印象。待到第三次轮换的时候，他终于等来了要找的人。

亚洲男孩的身量，和左右两边黑白同事一衬，倒显得娇小起来，他戴着乌色的大檐帽，前额的短发大剌剌的钻出来，真空穿的皮质马甲和紧身皮裤裹出漂亮的身段，手里甩着的粗长警棍点题了装扮。

扭腰摆跨、媚眼横飞，男孩们无所不用其极的释放性暗示，取悦着台下手握钞票的客人。明明台上跳的同一支舞，但焉栩嘉带着昨天短暂亲密接触的滤镜，偏偏觉得他比别人都惹眼，一颦一笑一举一动，都性感至极。

他用警棍顶帽檐的样子带点痞气，挑着嘴角解开马甲背心时又分外野性，音乐一个变调，男孩跟着节奏一把扯开长裤的搭扣，露出只穿了丁字裤的圆屁股和长腿，焉栩嘉看着他尺寸斐然的下身，觉得头晕目眩快要窒息，也算认清了确实货真价实。

光裸的大腿根绑着条皮质短带，还没等焉栩嘉猜测出用场，就看到无数双男人的手伸向高台，往皮带里塞入绿钞，嘉奖他的表现。更有甚者把大额纸币夹进内裤的细带里，男孩笑的甜蜜，回馈了一个眨眼和飞吻。有客人点了shot给他，他舞动着伏下身体，屁股翘的老高，用嘴叼起酒，给了杯子一个blowjob，抬头一饮而尽。

胃里的酒精渗入血液流到四肢百骸，焉栩嘉被周边的纷繁嘈杂弄的晕头转向，威士忌上头的恍惚间，只觉得眼前的一切都在慢速流动，只有高台上一束顶光洒在那男孩身上，隔绝了周遭喧嚣，让他像在旷野的月光下舞蹈一样，肆意自由。

再后来发生的事情，实在不能免俗，焉栩嘉抬手招来服务生，打算买下他的整晚，没料却被告知要征询本人的意见。大少爷自斟自酌完小半瓶酒，才等来了换好便服的男孩掀开后台帘子向他走来。

来人在沙发上一屁股坐下，蒸腾着热气的身体就紧贴上焉栩嘉的大腿，焉栩嘉愣了下，刚想不动声色的挪开半寸，就被一把揽住了肩。他被这自来熟的架势吓的不轻，正打算喝口酒压压惊，手还没来得及伸出去，就看到那人拿起他的杯子咕嘟咕嘟干了个见底。

一顿反客为主的操作，打乱了焉栩嘉腹稿了三遍的思路，他张了张嘴想说点什么掰回主动权，就被一对火热的嘴唇堵的哑口无言。一切发生的太快，上一秒男孩还在台上热舞，散发着要命的性吸引力，下一秒他的手就已经钻进了焉栩嘉的T恤里，贴着肉捏他绵软的腰，另一只手摁住他的后颈，强硬的撬开嘴唇长驱直入，把他压在沙发上亲的七荤八素。

焉栩嘉觉得自己仿佛要被就地生吞活剥了，嘴巴被嘬的红肿，舌根都被扯的发麻，狂风骤雨般暴烈的亲吻，弄的他匀不上气满脸通红。男孩终于适时放过了他，退开点距离额头抵住额头，清热的鼻息混合着威士忌的味道，扑在脸上。

“走吗？”英俊的脱衣舞男问他。

提供服务的人比他这个金主还急不可耐， 着实让焉栩嘉始料未及，从酒店的电梯跌跌撞撞一路亲到房门口，房卡刷了三次才刷开，焉栩嘉整个人都像踩在云上飘。被按进松软的被子里时，他还迷迷糊糊的任人摆弄，等到那男孩麻利的把他俩剥的精光，赤热的掌心摸上他的屁股，往臀缝里蹭时，焉少爷才猛地回过神来，啪的拍掉了那只手喊了暂停。

“不是这样的。”焉栩嘉抬起男孩埋在他肩颈上啃咬的脑袋，“是我要操你。”

这下轮到对方愣神了，那双缀着两颗泪痣、多情的眼睛，瞪的浑圆时竟的有些傻气，他难以置信地似的拉过焉栩嘉的手，覆在自己勃起的傲人性器上，舔咬着他的耳朵，不甘心地问，“你确定吗？”

焉栩嘉像是被逗笑了，他挑挑眉，把男孩粘在他屁股上不肯放的手拽到前头，反问“不然呢？”

短暂的僵持，舞男还是败下阵来，他嘟囔着“得加钱”，一边伸出右手比出五个指头，焉少爷笑弯了眼睛，面色如春满口答应。

一分价钱一分货的亘古真理，焉栩嘉在心里感叹了整晚。男孩极具职业素养地在洗手间给自己扩张完，回到床上后一边按着焉栩嘉接吻，一边拉他的手去摸自己湿漉漉的软穴。

等到他骑在焉栩嘉身上，用臀缝去蹭他的阴茎，再一点点吞进身体里时，焉栩嘉实在爽的话都顾不上说了。又紧又热的内壁包裹着他，阴茎像是在被穴里的嫩肉一张一合的吮吸。

舞男的大腿跨在他身体两侧，肌肉随着他身体的摆动充血绷紧，看起来健壮有力。硕大的性器直挺挺翘着，跟着身体的颠簸一下下拍打在线条明晰的小腹上。

他在操一个真正的男孩。

这个认知让焉栩嘉兴奋地想要骂脏话，又想要感慨钱真的能买来快乐。

男孩看起来既痛苦又愉悦，他伸手撸动自己的阴茎，喉咙里散出压抑却陶醉的喘息声，用力扭动着腰让焉栩嘉的性器顶进到深处去。

措不及防的，焉栩嘉就被他骑射了，会跳舞的男孩做爱的时候腰腹就像开了挂一样，把实操经验甚少的焉少爷光速榨空。

男孩舔舔嘴角，颇有些意犹未尽的意思，附身亲了亲焉栩嘉的鼻尖，缓缓抬起身刚下床就被攥住手腕。

“去干嘛”，焉栩嘉还沉浸在事后的余味里，见他要走，忙不迭的一把拽住，声音却是低沉又懒洋洋的。

男孩指了指自己依然勃起的性器，又指了指洗手间，其中意思不言而喻。

焉栩嘉拍了拍另一侧的床，“就在这儿吧”。

接下去的场景，如果摄录下来，焉栩嘉发誓能进入他阅览GV历史上的火辣Top3之列。

男孩靠在床头，大大方方地敞着腿，右手圈住自己的阴茎套弄，左手揉搓囊袋，一边直勾勾盯着他。那双眼睛原本就生的漂亮，含了春色更是瘆人，深邃又妩媚。

他太会取悦自己了，左手一点点下探，顺着焉栩嘉射进去的精液，插进自己的后穴，发出满足的喂叹，两指模拟着阴茎抽插的频率，抚慰深陷情欲的身体。

场面实在过分色情了，焉栩嘉只能任由一排排F word在大脑中弹幕般刷过。

他终于把自己搞射了，浓白的精液在紧绷的小腹积了一洼，也成功让焉栩嘉又硬了起来。焉栩嘉看看他一派淫靡的下身，视线往上又盯住那微张的红艳嘴唇，男孩半阂着眼睛，舌尖抵着上颚喘着粗气。

焉栩嘉打算物尽其用一回。

把再度勃起的性器凑到他嘴边时，男孩还在高潮的余韵中，他懵懂又娴熟的把脸埋进金主少爷的胯间，在白皙大腿根亲吻出一片片红痕。焉栩嘉握着阴茎拍打他的面颊，男孩心领神会的乖乖张嘴叼住，卖力的吞吐起来。

他的口活和屁股一样优秀到犯规，焉少爷依然没能享受多久就被逼到了尽头，推拒着一个又一个的深喉，想要延长战线，却被技巧高明的舔弄，搞的三魂七魄也要被吸走。

焉栩嘉尽数射进他嘴里后，两条大腿依然止不住的打颤，男孩扬起修长的脖子，喉结滚动了一下，吞了他的精液，咂咂嘴俏皮的冲他笑。

周到的服务在他替焉栩嘉洗完澡才算结束，但当那双手沾着沐浴液在全身游走抚摸时，焉栩嘉不受控制的又起了反应，被他抱在怀里又撸出一管后，走出浴室时大少爷的腿都晃悠悠的在打飘。

物超所值是个什么意思，焉栩嘉算是彻底领教了。

男孩帮他系好浴袍带子，自己换上了来时的衣服，开始四处找鞋。

“你要走了吗？”焉栩嘉犹豫片刻还是问出了口。

男孩看起来惊讶极了，“我能留下？”

最终他还是留下过了夜，一钻进被子，他就把焉栩嘉整个圈进自己怀里，焉栩嘉并不比他瘦小，甚至还要更高一些，但男孩长臂一展就把他箍的紧紧的，胸膛贴着脊背，手肘穿过枕头和肩膀的间隙。

嘴唇贴着焉栩嘉的耳廓，呼吸时喷出的热气烘的人浑身发烫。他贴着焉栩嘉的耳朵叫他宝贝，捏着柔软的大腿根赞美他的身体，说着令人脸红心跳的午夜情话。

第二天一大清早，焉栩嘉就被摸醒了，眼皮沉的像压了石头，他费力抬起一点，就看到舞男肩胛上漂亮的肌肉线条。脖子又湿又痒又热，他闷闷的哼出声，男孩才放弃了舔弄，转而覆上来亲他。

一个薄荷牙膏味的早安吻，搭配下面握住两根阴茎一起撸动的灵巧手指，实在过分专业了。精疲力竭的焉少爷，最后只觉得小腹抽了筋似的一阵跳动，然后下身失禁般的流出稀薄的精液。

直到他再射不出任何东西，舞男才放过了他，临走前还深情款款地捧着焉栩嘉的脸，扑闪着眼睛要焉栩嘉再三确认他们还会见面，拉回头客相当有一套。

“Light”，焉栩嘉默念了遍男孩告诉他的名字，并不满意自己被用英文艺名搪塞了，“那中文名呢？”

“夏之光”

焉栩嘉撇撇嘴，并不罢休，“那真名呢？”

“就是真名！”男孩像是急了，怕他不信，掏出ID塞到他眼前，这下焉栩嘉不仅看清了他真叫夏之光，还发现他刚好比自己大了一岁。

不论前头有多柔情蜜意，结账的时候总是免不了气氛尴尬，焉栩嘉从信封里点出五十张百元大钞就花了不少时间，递过去时夏之光张着嘴一脸惊讶，却愣是没有接。

初次嫖娼的焉栩嘉慌了神，料是自己没额外给小费欠妥，立马又摸出十张大票加了进去，往夏之光手里一塞。

百分之二十的小费怎么也算很够意思了，再多就是焉栩嘉也要心痛，索性夏之光这下接了。不仅接了，还表现出极大的感激，他抱着焉栩嘉的脖子在他面颊上一顿猛亲，临走前还掏出手机要加微信。

中午周震南几个定了家不错的餐厅聚会，焉栩嘉切着牛排就不断收到夏之光的信息轰炸，一会给他发早晨练舞的自拍，一会给他发酒吧后台的化妆间，然后眼巴巴问他晚上还来不来。

餐桌上一众人听说他昨晚花了六千块在脱衣舞酒吧买春，纷纷咂舌。任豪哥哥语重心长的告诫他这是被仙人跳了，金牛座的何洛洛一咬牙跺脚抓住焉栩嘉的手臂，凑过去问他“嘉哥，那你看看我成不？”

焉栩嘉摆摆手笑的一脸不以为然，他翘着二郎腿架起手臂眉眼冷淡，一副公子哥的做派，说道“贵有贵的道理，你们不懂。”

戴着金劳开着911的焉栩嘉，就算穿着A&F三十刀的T恤，也掩不了由内而外的贵公子气度。他掐着夏之光一再嘱咐的时间如约而至，把敞篷跑车往门口一停，昨天收了他小费的保安就机灵地来拉门。

波波灯围起来的玻璃橱窗内换了新海报，一个鱼跃空中的人形盘靓条顺，焉栩嘉定睛一看，正是夏之光的脸。也怪不得人家哄他今天一定要来，原来是有特别演出，写在“Light”下面的一排花体介绍文字，看的焉栩嘉不明所以，只读出来“Asian boy”“Qinggong”两个关键词。

夏之光甚至还专门给他定了位子，焉栩嘉孤家寡人地坐在正对舞台的高台卡座上，圆眼睛红嘴唇一脸幼态，像个被佞臣挟持的小皇帝，俯瞰而下芸芸众生欢闹，斟了酒等着中意的舞者登台。

十点一过，全场灯光骤暗，一束冷白聚光打在了圆台中央的夏之光身上，他上身未着片缕，白色的绸缎裤子薄的几近透明，台上的鼓风一吹，贴在大腿勾勒出匀亭的肌肉。

店内的音乐和氛围依旧是暧昧又惑人的，但他舞蹈的身姿却洒脱飘逸极了，腰间的缎带跟随着起伏跳跃，和上空垂下几条狭长的红色布幔交缠，仿佛舞台上的一切都被他赐予了生命。

在一片惊呼中，他凌空翻起攀上了悬空的布幔，用力收紧的双手青筋崩现，一路蜿蜒到小臂，有如翠叶上的分明经络。

焉栩嘉看的心砰砰砰狂跳，耳朵嗡鸣一片，他分不清这令人喘不上气的紧张感，是因为危险的特技表演还是别的什么，只觉得夏之光像一只鸟，在一片片红色幔帐中自由的飞跃。

不，不是普通的飞鸟，他滞空的跳动每一秒，好似要把全部生命消耗殆尽一般，仿佛下一瞬间就要力竭坠亡。

就像是……无脚鸟。

是了，有如灵感乍现，焉栩嘉脑袋里蹦出了那部王家卫的电影，张国荣喃喃的念白中，直到生命终结才会落地的无脚鸟，完美匹配上了这支舞。

当夏之光从空中一跃坠落，焉栩嘉甚至惊叫出了声，最后，舞者伏在台上微张起双臂又卸下，就像飞鸟振翅一般，为表演画上终结。

后来的后来，焉栩嘉想，他们好像从一开始就花光了所有的姻缘，强求一个开端，阴错阳差般，两条永不该相交的平行线，在某个时空扭曲的一瞬，接近到分厘之间，几近交集，近到让当事人都误以为那是一生一次、一期一会的命中注定。

所以当夏之光卸完妆，不请自来的坐上焉栩嘉的卡座，揽着他笑的一脸殷切，眼底闪着期盼的神采，问他有没有看懂的时候，焉栩嘉竟也没不乐意自己花了银子还要被抽查考试。

“我想到了《阿飞正传》，一生都在飞的无脚鸟。”焉栩嘉答的真诚。

夏之光激动极了，一把猛的抱住他，念叨着知音难觅。焉栩嘉被他箍的肋骨生疼，刚挣开点就被拍在背上的巴掌震的肺都要咳出来。

夏之光絮絮叨叨着编舞时致敬电影的心路历程，焉栩嘉对电影的残存印象其实仅限那段台词，对舞蹈也听不大懂，但夏之光自顾自说的神采飞扬，他好像也觉出些有趣来，好像这段被打上“轻功”名号而卖座的舞蹈，变成了牵动两人的细细红绳。

夜夜笙歌了两个星期，焉少爷遇上了人生中前所未有的难题——没钱了。平时吃穿用度都刷惯了爸爸的副卡，久不打理的现金池本就底薄，耐不住高额嫖资的挥霍，很快晃的叮当响。

这时候夏之光在微信里殷勤的嘘寒问暖，就变成了甜蜜的负担。焉栩嘉一边让任豪帮忙抛了些股票套现，一边编了个能让爸爸信服的投资失败案例。

索性企业家焉爸爸没心思跟儿子小打小闹的投资较真，说了他几句别跟毛都没长齐的小同学玩股票，就给焉栩嘉透底的小金库满上了。

这回焉栩嘉意识到了合理分配财产的重要性，他让在爸爸这儿给他背了锅的任豪，引荐了几个不错的项目去投。剩下的流动资金虽说颇丰，但也禁不住他持续往无底洞里扔，焉栩嘉琢磨着得把短期持有转变为长期。

兜里重新有了钱，时隔一个星期再去见夏之光时，焉栩嘉本是想给他一个惊喜的。

然而无甚情感经历的焉栩嘉，自然不懂得惊喜和惊吓不过一线之隔。所以当他再度踏进那家店，看到自己占了两周的专座上，夏之光陪在别的客人身旁，只觉得手脚冰凉，脸色瞬间难看到了极点。

那个男人穿着铁灰色的西装，约莫三十岁不到的年纪，模样俊美极了，他拿了手边GUCCI的大拎袋递给夏之光，夏之光看起来高兴的很，搂着他的脖子撒娇，乖巧天真，和焉栩嘉见惯的模样判若两人。

男人笑起来温柔，抬手摸他扎手的短发，又往下捏在他后颈，像在摸一条调皮的小狗。两个人凑近着说话，夏之光开心的手舞足蹈，笑的前仰后翻。

焉栩嘉怔在原地，心脏像是被人狠狠揪了一把，疼痛和酸意在胸口弥散开，闷的他呼吸困难。回身径直走出门时，他内心还冒出些虚妄的期待，夏之光会看到站在暗处的他，像那些俗烂的电视剧桥段，冲出门来从背后将他拉进怀里。

然而什么都没有发生，直到独自把车开回酒店，焉栩嘉才真切想明白，这不是什么捉奸现场，人家也是要营生吃饭的。

但他想不明白，自己怎么心里会空落落的。

沙漠中的一场大雨来的蹊跷，一向睡眠绝好的焉栩嘉，竟被透进房内的微弱雨声搅得无法入眠。翻来覆去到后半夜，门铃突然响了。

夏之光看起来被淋透了，平日里炸起小刺猬似的头发，软软的爬在脑袋上，睫毛上沾了水雾，眨起来好似泪光盈盈，看着可怜兮兮的。

焉栩嘉鼻子酸酸，心里又想见到他，又不想理他，正踌躇着要不要关上门，就被圈进了一个水气弥漫的怀抱。

他的身体又潮又暖，湿漉漉的嘴唇在焉栩嘉干净的小脸的一下下啄着，带着小心翼翼的歉意。

焉栩嘉像被泡进了一杯热牛奶，蒸汽萦绕堵的他说不出话，直到夏之光不声不响地把手伸进他裤子里，他才赌气般地推开，说了句“今天没钱”，转身走进卧室。

“打飞机不收钱”，夏之光不依不饶地跟了进去，爬上床死皮赖脸地扒他裤子，并没被影响兴致。

享受完免费的手活和口活，焉栩嘉埋在被子里，直挺挺地望着天花板上顶灯照出的五彩光斑，夏之光在亲他圆圆的耳垂，温热的气流钻进耳朵眼里，痒的他瑟缩了一下转过身。温柔乡虽好，但焉栩嘉还是决定问个清楚，既然不明不白的关系不再令人舒适，他就要买个定数。

只是他没想到夏之光答应的这么快，他给的价码不算高，本想着兴许会出现不怎么浪漫的讨价还价过程，然而对方在他提出一对一关系的时候就点头如捣蒜。

然后，他们度过了最美好的一段时光，夏之光是个完美的男朋友，他温柔体贴、既热情又粘人，永远有用不完的精力和散不尽的爱意。他用甜言蜜语和细心照顾筑起来的糖果城堡，简直要把焉栩嘉腻死在里面。

焉栩嘉的一切都是他的第一顺位，他甚至主动辞了酒吧跳舞的工作，整日整日的陪在焉栩嘉身边。他太会爱人了，焉栩嘉有时都分不清，自己究竟是喜欢他，还是喜欢他迷恋自己的样子。

他们去玩射击，焉栩嘉从小就喜欢枪，是个小军迷，端起手枪来稳的要命，用后座力小的冲锋枪时更是发发中靶心，打的好极了，夏之光在旁边激动的猛鼓掌。

去开沙地越野车时，夏之光坐在副驾，焉栩嘉跟着向导冲坡，油门踩到底带出机械的轰鸣震天响，从几十米高的沙丘上俯冲直下，把夏之光吓的只有进气没有出气。

英勇极了的焉栩嘉，在游乐园时反而怂的像个小朋友，坐过山车也吓得哇哇叫，进鬼屋更是拽着夏之光的手急的小脸惨白。

夏之光笑他怎么胆子时大时小，还专怕吓小孩的东西，焉栩嘉白白眼说你不懂，掌握在自己手里的都不可怕，在别人手里的，可就不一样了。

其实他们并不算能玩到一块，窝在焉栩嘉房间里的时候，往往是一个看新闻，一个翻书，一个听音乐，一个看电影。过了两天焉栩嘉又不知道哪里来的灵感，新发展出了滑板的爱好，天天在那儿捣鼓装轮子，还邀请夏之光加入。

夏之光摇摇头并没有兴致，他好像只对跳舞这一件事感兴趣，当然还有焉栩嘉的身体。

到了晚上，焉栩嘉属于沾了枕头就能昏迷的体质，夏之光却常失眠，他睡不着时往往把焉栩嘉也折腾地没法睡，于是他们整夜的做爱，偶尔聊天。

焉栩嘉才知道，夏之光那回比的五个指头，指的是五百不是五千，知道了夏之光才来了美国一年，知道了他从小学民族舞，后来改学现代舞是因为14岁的时候，妈妈带他在上海看了一场现代舞演出，从小被教着工整刻板的小朋友，第一次发现舞蹈还能这样跳。后来考上了费城的舞蹈学校，却因为在老家的爷爷奶奶被人骗了钱，他就自力更生赚起了学费，原先在LA的一支舞团，但演出少收入薄不久就解散了，团里的前辈介绍他到拉斯维加斯跳艳舞，才有了后来遇到焉栩嘉。

“在台上跳舞，赚的还多，还能挑帅哥上床，”夏之光摇晃着脑袋，“我觉得还挺好的，就去了。”

焉栩嘉呆着一张脸，发表不出什么恰当评论，没觉着“挺好”，也说不出不妥，只是隐隐感到莫名冲击。他高中出来留学，从小衣食无忧，父母教育并非娇生惯养，也算懂得要他自食其力，但真正独自面对生活压力还是从未有过的。

他们实在是太不一样的人，都不仅是苹果和橘子的区别，就像一个是只动物，另一个是株植物。焉栩嘉有时想，就算他们俩是异性，怕是都会有生殖隔离。

一起看电视新闻，焉栩嘉对时局政事、金融形势侃侃而谈，夏之光不怎么感兴趣，他聊文艺和美学的时候，焉栩嘉也听不大明白。唯有他跳舞的时候，焉栩嘉发自内心的喜欢，但要问起小时候学舞的故事，夏之光也并不怎么愿意忆苦思甜一番，来满足小少爷的好奇心。

但年轻人实在太容易快乐了，他们拖着手在拉斯维加斯大道上闲逛，看到沿途各色街头艺人，夏之光就来了兴趣，嚷嚷着明天就要提着音箱加入行列。

“没有舞台，我在大街上也能跳舞。”他仰着头一脸骄傲，八月内华达州炽热的阳光洒在他眼睛里，泛出金灿灿的光。

焉栩嘉帮他挑了Bellagio酒店门口一块好地方，晚上有音乐喷泉人流量大，夏之光拎着大音箱夜夜来报道，焉栩嘉夹着滑板陪他。他跳中国舞现代舞街舞，什么都跳，身姿潇洒又动情，地段好自然围观的人颇多，连带着在旁边独自练Ollie的焉栩嘉都有了观众。

两个漂亮的亚洲男孩过分打眼，才去了几天就有了固定守着的女孩，有个为焉栩嘉颤巍巍成功的一记动作尖叫，被夏之光看到了，回去吃味的说他招蜂引蝶。第二天焉栩嘉踏着滑板，晃悠悠地滑到跳舞的夏之光面前，和他接了个绵长的吻，引来人群中爆发的鼓掌欢呼。

街灯璀璨，他们快活的像一对小神仙。

夏之光之前团里的前辈，给推荐了一个现代舞团的面试机会，他兴奋坏了，拉着焉栩嘉假扮观众和评委，练起来没日没夜。焉栩嘉从那双熠熠生辉的眼睛里，看到了对舞台的憧憬，由衷的为他高兴。

面试在LA，临要出发前，焉栩嘉却病倒了，炎夏的高烧像一团野火，灼的他五脏六腑都又干又痛。夏之光抱着他喂水喂药，替他换衣服，看他圆圆的小脸烧的滚烫，白皙的身体一片通红，半梦半醒间抓着自己的手，“之光，之光”的叫他，心疼得要落泪。

他终究还是没去那场面试。

他把烧的迷糊的焉栩嘉揽在怀里，说着“哥哥哪儿都不去，陪着你”。焉栩嘉急的直推他，嚷着自己已经好了，夏之光搂紧了他，声音又软又温柔，“机会还会有的，但你只有一个啊。”

等焉栩嘉病好了，夏之光也错过了那次甄选，他安慰焉栩嘉，对方看了他的视频很感兴趣，虽然这回招到了人，但下次还会找他。焉栩嘉垂着嘴角，直愣愣望着他的小哥哥，他从小在充沛的爱意中成长，性子有点钝，神经也不敏锐，对他人的情感更是不擅长察觉。

但夏之光，好像真的不一样。焉栩嘉知道他的向往，好像也懂了这个选择意味着什么。

焉栩嘉感觉自己好像一颗藏匿在顽石中的种子，被夏日的暴雨浇灌，从罅隙中催生出一支嫩芽，细幼的枝条对世界敏感又新奇，卯足了劲地疯长，像要在顷刻间把从前错过的天地风光都略遍。

所以那天清晨，夏之光故技重施时，焉栩嘉没有再拒绝。

火热的胸膛贴着他的脊背，焉栩嘉还醒的不彻底，就感觉到身下硬邦邦的热源，在自己的屁股上磨蹭。裸睡的习惯实在太容易擦枪走火，偏偏夏之光又对他过分感兴趣，但焉栩嘉怕疼又怕麻烦，几乎每天早上都要拒绝一回对方的连哄带骗。

夏之光亲他着他发尾和后颈的交界处，热烘烘的呼吸熏的焉栩嘉耳朵尖都红了，脖子和耳廓被灵巧的舌头舔舐着，夏之光一路吻到颈窝里，叫他“宝宝”，手臂和大腿把他缠的无法挣脱，哄着“让哥哥蹭一下吧，保证不进去。”

幼小的乳尖被捻的红肿，白嫩的臀瓣被掰开，哥哥把性器嵌了进去。焉栩嘉把脸埋进枕头里，眼角眉梢被要命的羞耻感染的绯红，圆圆的肩胛随着细细的挣扎扑腾，他感觉那根阴茎带着湿淋淋的水痕，在自己的臀缝里摩擦，每一下划过穴口，都让他不由自主的颤抖起来。

夏之光似乎还不满足，两手捧住他的臀瓣夹紧了，在那道细缝中抽插，焉栩嘉闷闷的哼出了声，他的性器还未被触碰，就硬的顶在了被子上。伸手自渎的动作被看见了，夏之光贴着耳朵问他“爽不爽”，焉栩嘉抿紧了嘴不吭声。

水红色的嘴唇被撬开，手指探了进去拨弄软软的舌尖，喉咙里无法遏制的呜咽倾泻而出。在两瓣圆臀里抽送的阴茎换了个方向，让身体严丝合缝地贴紧了，性器的头部从会阴处一路顶到囊袋，脆弱的皮肤被磨的生疼，身体里反倒腾起异样的酥麻。

焉栩嘉忿恨地要咬嘴里的手指，却像磨牙的奶猫一样使不上劲，绵软的舌头被揪着玩弄，涎液从合不拢的嘴角流下，平日那双冷淡的眼睛空洞的半阖，薄薄的眼皮覆住大半黝黑瞳仁，下眼睑盖不住的眼白敞露着，看起来一派痴态。

夏之光的小腹磕在他尾骨上，咬着牙狠狠顶弄了几下，粘腻的精液浇满了焉栩嘉的屁股。潮湿的触感蔓延到全身，他不自在的扭动起来，精液滴滴答答落到床单上，他觉得浑身都像湿透了。

哥哥没骗他，几度顶到了穴口，却没有真的破壳而入，而是把他的屁股捏成了个飞机杯，在里头找乐子。心里漫溢出来的委屈根本收不住，争先恐后从眼睛里冒出来，焉栩嘉把脑袋裹在被子里，不想叫人看见。

这种感觉太奇怪，夏之光并未对他做什么，他却觉得浑身的男子气概都被抽空了，潜意识里那些娇气和矫情的情绪全跑了出来，把他吓的不知所措。

在性事上，夏之光总是很大条，他亲焉栩嘉亲到了一脸湿滑，以为自己没轻没重弄疼了小少爷，他揉着会阴处那片泛红的嫩肉，保证自己“下次会轻点”。

自然还是有下次的。

哥哥的“保证不进去”，变成了哄骗女孩第一次的套路，他一次次的犯进，焉栩嘉一回比一回适应。当夏之光终于忍不住，捅进了那个紧闭的嫩穴里时，焉栩嘉恍惚的产生出一种自己终于被“得手”的错觉。

疼痛和不适无法避免，但被人占领的身体传递给大脑错位的满足感，让他在被撕裂的交媾中，被操射了。

封闭的第六感被打开了，感知世界的触须一下增生出无数，与万物的通感好似被点活，圆钝的神经被磨出了锐角，焉栩嘉觉得他们的关系好像有点不同了。

于是当夏之光兴高采烈地告诉他，那个舞团要排支中国风的双人舞，又喊他去面试时，焉栩嘉没有自己预想的那样真心替他高兴。

不出所料的，没人能拒绝跳起舞来的夏之光，他加入了那个团队，上回和他竞争同个位置的男孩，甚至成了他的拍档。

他们一块离开了拉斯维加斯，离开了绵延不绝的黄沙烈日，搬回了暑气清爽的LA，焉栩嘉的高层公寓里。他也没再拿过焉栩嘉的钱，所谓的包养关系转变了性质，不变的是他对焉栩嘉好的一如既往，甚至预支了演出费给他买礼物，像个真正的男朋友一样。

焉栩嘉是在去看首演的时候，第一回见到夏之光的搭档。他带了几个好友一块去捧场，另一方面也要为自己正名，在拉斯维加斯那阵不是沉迷嫖赌，而是正儿八经的资助艺术工作。

舞蹈很美，融合了东西方两种风格，那个男孩和夏之光学类似的舞种出身，跳起来犹如天作之合。焉栩嘉从夏之光那儿听了不少关于他的事，夏之光聊舞团工作的时候总免不了要说到搭档，从一开始对人家先一步被招录感到忿忿不服，到看了对方的演出水平被业务能力收买，再到排双人舞时，一起翻技巧流血流汗，结下革命友谊。

夏之光说起舞团时总一脸神采，事事都愿意同焉栩嘉分享，还要夸张地说跳舞时肢体接触可不少，问他会不会吃醋。后来提的少了，焉栩嘉甚至一度以为他在团里有什么不顺，或者同拍档产生了什么过节，夏之光只说一切都好，不过是排练强度有点大，让他安心等着看首秀。

待到初次登台时，夏之光已经早出晚归了两个星期，焉栩嘉有时想去团里探班看看，但他的投资主业和股票副业都上了正轨，初涉生意场，光是处理些琐事，就够他一时间忙的脚不点地。他们见面的时间依旧不算短，但有质量的相处却几乎不再有了。

舞台上的夏之光依然无比亮眼，焉栩嘉心里骄傲，觉得自己对艺术的扶持颇具成效。受邀来看的周震南却不以为然，说他是“中国男人式的救风尘情结”，末了还补上一句批判“封建余孽”，何洛洛看到台上缠缠绵绵的肢体交融颇为乍舌，措辞了半天只能夸焉栩嘉“高风亮节”。

“高风亮节”四个字，焉栩嘉可是担不起的。

演出结束后，他拿着一大捧百合兴冲冲地跑去找夏之光，后台里热闹非凡，焉栩嘉寻着声音过去，就看到那人和他的搭档被团员们簇拥着切庆祝蛋糕，夏之光把自己那块上唯一一颗草莓，叉到了那个男孩的盘子里。

他这个男朋友，倒一贯是不吝付出的。

焉栩嘉沉不住气地敲了敲门，夏之光听到动静转过头，看到是他便一路咧着笑跑过来，从盘子里挖了一大口奶油要喂他，鲜奶的腥甜气味腻的要命，混着手里百合花刺鼻的香气，熏得焉栩嘉嫌弃地扭过头，冷着脸扔下“减肥”两个字。

减肥是假的，他焉栩嘉从不需要修饰自己去取悦别人，但没胃口是真的。自那以后，他开始看到奶油就犯恶心，见到草莓更是心里发毛，活像得了甜品PTSD。

高楼大厦不会一夜崩塌，但如果连打下的地基都是伪劣产品，那一次地震造成的轻微裂痕，就会像癌症病毒一样，快速自我复制，措不及防地扩散到全身。等到楼里的住户发现跺一下脚，房子都会晃三晃的时候，再想靠刷个墙来填满周身的裂缝，早就为时已晚。

所以一切的发生，并不是没有征兆。

那天夏之光问他能不能早点回家，要“谈一谈”时，焉栩嘉本是想逃避的，他不擅长也不愿去处理复杂纷乱的关系，更不想去面对争吵、背叛、尴尬和无措。他不像夏之光，身体里永远有充沛的情感，取之不尽用之不竭，他只有这么一点，偶尔被晃出小半杯就要蓄力好长时间，若是倾倒完了，他不知道自己需要多久复原。

但鸵鸟政策从不是他的选择，他到家不算早，一进门就看到夏之光正襟危坐在沙发上，看到他回来温柔的笑了一下，朝他张开手臂。

注意力不自觉地被玄关的拉杆箱吸引了，焉栩嘉知道他们舞团下周开始巡演，第一站定在了西雅图，然后还有芝加哥、纽约等城市，要去一个多月。

一个月的朝夕相处，什么都会发生。

鞋柜外夏之光乱放的几双鞋不见踪影，餐桌上常年堆着的几本舞蹈画刊消失不见。焉栩嘉每往前迈一步，心脏就往下沉一点，偌大的房间里发生了细微变化，眼睛每飘过一处，就能被抹去的痕迹刺痛一下。

这一刻终于还是来了，焉栩嘉想。

他们迎来了久违的交谈，夏之光还是一如既往的清清白白又坦坦荡荡，他对自己的游移和变迁供认不讳，对未知的无法确定和不敢承诺十分抱歉，连作出慎重决断的时候，都百分百的诚恳，焉栩嘉却恨死了他这份真实。

那天聊了太多，以至于在他们分开很久之后，焉栩嘉还能记得他说的那两句话。

他说，“我不想等做了错事，再来跟你道歉。”

他说，“嘉嘉，你想和一个除了‘我爱你’‘晚饭吃什么’以外再无话可说的人，生活在一起吗？”

焉栩嘉还记得自己突如其来的执拗，他抱着夏之光的脖子，喊他“哥哥”，眼眶通红，大颗的泪水积成一弯透明的新月，环在深色的瞳仁上。他知道夏之光最见不得他哭，他哑着嗓子说“我们再试一试好不好”，眼泪就扑簌扑簌得往下掉。

他还知道夏之光拒绝不了什么。他蹬掉自己的短裤又去扒夏之光的裤子，夏之光拗不过他，长裤被扯到膝弯。

焉栩嘉圆圆的屁股坐在他大腿上，隔着内裤去蹭他的阴茎，他确实拒绝不了，硬邦邦的性器贴到焉栩嘉的小腹上，焉栩嘉凑上去亲他，夏之光却转开了脸。

他的神情看起来既痛苦又欢愉，深陷情欲无法自抑，就像他们第一次做爱时一样。但焉栩嘉望向他的眼睛，透过无妄的空洞，只看得到无尽的哀伤。

好像突然被卸了劲，焉栩嘉感觉身体里支撑着他的那股气力，瞬间消散殆尽。他从夏之光身上爬下来，坐回沙发另一侧，看着那人腿根被他压出的大片红痕，突然笑出了声。

他想到以前夏之光总说他像只小海豹，又圆又软又沉，那是不是换个娇小轻盈的男孩，就能被他更轻松的抱起呢？

焉栩嘉突然觉得没了意思，不论是声嘶力竭的质问，还是苟延残喘的纠缠，一切都没了意思。

他们真的没有再见过面。

那天临走前，夏之光拖着行李箱问他，“嘉嘉，我们还能做朋友对吗？”

焉栩嘉不置可否，抿着嘴没有回答，第二天他就把手机里关于夏之光的一切都清空殆尽，从此再也不会收到他的任何音讯。

他焉栩嘉不缺朋友，更不需要前男友来扮演这个角色，如果注定做不成恋人，那就回到陌生人的位置，既然源头就是个错误，被矫正了也再好不过。

后来，他又去了拉斯维加斯，周震南几个要给他办盛大的生日派对，安排了一系列声色活动，来庆祝最小的弟弟正式迈入成人社会。焉栩嘉本人兴趣缺缺，但也不愿拂了大家的好意，他的“成人礼”在三个月前就完成了，就像懵懂青涩的17岁，不会再重来。

焉栩嘉佯装要接个投资人电话，从派对现场溜了出来。开完香槟切完蛋糕，熟悉的香艳表演轮番登场，每一分秒都在刺激他的神经，叫他想起理应被遗忘的那些。

漫无目的走在拉斯维加斯大道上，每一个熟悉的街景却都变的遥远又陌生，焉栩嘉张望这座纸醉金迷的城市，努力排空脑袋里不该有的念头。

他走到了Bellagio酒店门口，音乐喷泉刚结束，拥挤的人群和他反向擦肩，嘈杂的话语和脚步声间，他还能听到隐约有滑板的声音，喀拉喀拉的，轮子轧过人行道，越来越远。

焉栩嘉走的累了，靠在街边的树下，盘腿坐了下来，定制的西裤蹭上了灰泥，衬衣皱巴巴地乱作一团，袖扣都不知何时掉了一个。他低着头，眼前跑马灯似得闪现过往的场景，有爱，有性，有快乐的，有伤感的，他想按个暂停好好看清某个画面，意识却混乱纷杂，让他什么都留不住。

人群来来往往，有人驻足停下了，他坐到了焉栩嘉对面，一把吉他拨出清澈的声音，熙熙攘攘的人群又重新聚集起来。

歌手的声线冷冽透底，宛如山泉溪流，落坡在碎石上的清脆，在周遭的纷扰中有直击人心的力量，好似天籁。

他唱，“Say something I'm giving up on you,And sorry that I couldn't get to you.”

焉栩嘉只觉得胸口满溢的情绪，瞬间决堤，抑制不住的眼泪唰的落下。他在那日分别后，其实再未哭过，被悲伤萦绕时，看起来也不过是怔怔的在愣神，但这一刻，街边陌生人的歌声，却把他的堤防瞬间冲垮。

他哭的不能自己，眼睛鼻头通红，脸上涕泪纵横。夜深了，人群又渐渐散去，歌手蹲在那里收吉他，沙漠的午夜微凉，他穿了件白色的毛衣，在橘色的街灯下看起来柔软又温暖。

焉栩嘉泪眼朦胧地看着他向自己走来，横亘在他们中间的观众已经散尽，他终于看清了那个歌手的模样。他的黑发细软，身材高挑，面容清俊，白色的毛衣贴在他身上，勾勒出细窄的腰胯，他薄的像一片纸。他走的更近了，焉栩嘉觉得心噗噗的跳。

伸手接过对方递来的纸巾，指尖相交的一瞬，有如过电一般。

啊……

焉栩嘉看清了，他的左眼下，有两颗浅浅的泪痣。

起风了。

焉栩嘉抱着手臂瑟缩了一下。

夏天真的过去了。

秋天到了。

END


End file.
